Arai Hirofumi
Perfil thumb|250px|Arai Hirofumi *'Nombre: '新井浩文 (あらい ひろふみ) *'Nombre (''romaji): Arai Hirofumi *'''Nombre real: 박경식/ Park Kyung Sik *'Profesión: '''Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Aomori, Japón *'Estatura:' 181 cm *'Tipo de sangre: A *'''Signo zodiacal: Capricornio *'Agencia:' Anoré Inc Dramas *Fake News (NHK, 2018) *Kono Manga ga Sugoi (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Monte Cristo (Fuji TV, 2018) *Innocent Days (WOWOW, 2018) * Sotsugyo Bakamentari (NTV, 2018) * Frankenstein no Koi (NTV, 2017) * Shukatsu Kazoku (TV Asahi, 2017) * Haikei, Minpaku-sama (TBS-MBS, 2016) * Busujima Yuriko no Sekirara Nikki (TBS, 2016) * Indigo no Koibito (NHK, 2016) * Kidnap Tour (NHK, 2016) * Shitamachi Rocket (TBS, 2015) * Ichiban Densha ga Hashitta (NHK, 2015) * Dokonjo Gaeru (NTV, 2015) * 64 (NHK, 2015) * I'm Home (TV Asahi, 2015) * Nobunaga Concerto (Fuji TV, 2014) * Hakuba no Oujisama Junai Tekireiki (TNV, 2013) * Taberu Dake (TV Tokyo, 2013) * Mahoro Ekimae Bangaichi (TV Tokyo, 2013) * Shotenin Michiru no Mi no ue Hanashi (NHK, 2013) * Hitori Shizuka (WOWOW, 2012, ep2) * Going My Home (Fuji TV, 2012) * Hitori Shizuka (WOWOW, 2012) * Kagi no Kakatta Heya (Fuji TV, 2012, ep5) * Quilt no Ie (NHK, 2012) * Shokuzai (WOWOW, 2012, ep5) * Kaitakushatachi (NHK, 2012) * Taisetsu na Koto wa Subete Kimi ga Oshiete Kureta (Fuji TV, 2011) * Douki (WOWOW, 2011) * Moteki (TV Tokyo, 2010) * Ueno Juri to Itsutsu no Kaban Guitar Case no Onna. (WOWOW, 2009) * Saigo no Senpan (NHK, 2008) * Average 2 (Fuji TV, 2008) * Lupin no Shosoku (WOWOW, 2008) * Average (Fuji TV, 2008) * Camouflage Barairo no Hibi (WOWOW, 2008) * Galileo (Fuji TV, 2007, ep6) * Climber's High (NHK, 2005) * Pride (Fuji TV, 2004) * Shin Yonigeya Honpo (NTV, 2003, ep4) * Shounentachi 3 (NHK, 2002) * Taiyou no Kisetsu (TBS, 2002) Películas * Chiri Tsubaki (2018) * Sunny: Tsuyoi Kimochi Tsuyoi Ai (2018) * Nakimushi Shottan no Kiseki (2018) * The Bastard and the Beautiful World (2018) * Kenen (2018) * Saikikusuo no Sainan (2017) * Okuda Tamio ni Naritai Boy to Deau Otoko Subete Kuruwaseru Garu (2017) * Gintama (2017) * The Blue Hearts (2017) * HK2: The Abnormal Crisis (2016) * Emiabi no Hajimari to Hajimari (2016) * Katsuragi Jiken (2016) * Lost and Found (2016) * While the Women Are Sleeping (2016) * The Actor (2016) * Sayonara (2015) * Hero (2015) * Akegarasu (2015) * Bakuman (2015) * Parasyte Parte 2 (2015) * Parasyte Parte 1 (2014) * Mahoro Ekimae Kyousoukyoku (2014) * 100 Yen Love (2014) * Close Range Love (2014) * Climbing to Spring (2014) * Kiki's Delivery Service (2014) * Love's Whirlpool (2014) * The Eternal Zero (2013) * The Ravine of Goodbye (2013) * Outrage Beyond (2012) * A Road Stained Crimson (2012) * Penance (2012) * Yamikin Ushijima-kun (2012) * Blazing Famiglia (2012) * The Samurai That Night (2012) * Helter Skelter (2012) * Space Brothers (2012) * Liar Game: Reborn (2012) * Hara-Kiri: Death of a Samurai (2011) * Love Strikes! (2011) * That's The Way!! (2011) * Fish on Land (2011) * Love and Loathing and Lulu and Ayano (2010) * Confessions (2010) * Box: Hakamada Case (2010) * A Crowd of Three (2010) * The Blood of Rebirth (2009) * The Wonderful World of Captain Kuhio (2009) * Villon's Wife (2009) * Kanikosen (2009) * The Summit: A Chronicle Of Stones to Serenity (2009) *R246 Story (2008) *All Around Us (2008) *Yama no anata (2008) *Matsugane Ransha Jiken (2007) *Sway (2006) *The Whispering of the Gods (2005) *Neighbour No. 13 (2004) *Blood and Bones (2004) *69 (2004) *Loved Gun (2004) *Heaven's Bookstore (2004) *Josee, the Tiger and the Fish (2003) *Akame Shijuya Taki Shinju Misui (2003) *Sayonara, Kuro (2003) *Jam Films (2002) (Parte Justicia) *Blue Spring (2001) *Go (2001) Reconocimientos *'2012 Tokyo Sports Film Award:' Mejor Actor * 2003 17th Takasaki Film Festival: Premio Mejor Actor Revelación Curiosidades *'Debut:' 2001 *'Idiomas:' Inglés y japonés. *'Etnia:' coreana (3 ª generación Zainichi coreano) *'Habilidades:' Tenis de mesa. *En 2005 cambió su ciudadanía para Corea del Sur. *Es la tercera generación de actores zainichi coreanos. *Es descendiente de coreanos y su nombre de nacimiento es Park Kyung Sik (박경식). En una entrevista, Arai expresó su interés continuo en participar en películas que exploraban los asuntos coreanos-japoneses. *En marzo de 2013 se confirmó su relación con la actriz Nikaido Fumi. Los dos comenzaron a salir poco después de co-protagonizar en la película Himizu, que fue lanzada en enero de 2012. En junio una revista semanal publicó fotos de la pareja en una cena. *El 28 de noviembre de 2014, se informó que la actriz Nikaido Fumi y el actor rompieron su relación. Sin embargo, las fuentes dicen que rompieron hace unos meses. En una entrevista con Sankei Sports, la agencia de Nikaido comentó: "No hemos comprendido la verdad de su relación en primer lugar". Mientras tanto, la agencia de Arai declaró: "Dejamos todo en su vida privada a él". Enlaces *Perfil (Anoré) *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Arai Hirofumi1.jpg Arai Hirofumi2.jpg Arai Hirofumi3.jpg Arai Hirofumi4.jpg Categoría:ANORÉ Categoría:JActor